El segundo más fuerte del Universo
by aniota21
Summary: One Shot - Crónica / Ésta intrépida periodista entrevistará al héroe de su infancia y terminará descubriendo el secreto detrás del ser más poderoso del universo...


**Holaaaa… Ésta historia está escrita a modo de Perfil Periodístico y la hice hace algunos años para una clase de periodismo. La labor consistía en buscar a un personaje famoso del medio y entrevistarlo. Bueno, yo como fiel admiradora de Gokú 'lo busqué' en su casa y nació esta jocosa conversación. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta cuando saqué una de las calificaciones más altas del salón. Supongo que lo que se hace con gusto y pasión realmente vale ;) Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Jane!**

**El segundo más fuerte del Universo**

_Quién no soñó alguna vez ser como él. Quién no conoce sus aventuras salvando al planeta en más de una ocasión. Adorado por generaciones enteras y aún en vigencia, todo el universo y Akira Toriyama parecen siempre conspirar para que el famoso héroe japonés reviva una y otra vez. Esta periodista toma el reto de imaginar lo que sería un día en la vida del carismático Son Gokú._

Cierro los ojos. Me encuentro en plena carretera, conduciendo un bello auto deportivo de la _Capsule Corporation,_ rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad donde todo es verdor. El cielo no puede estar más despejado y el sofocante calor del mediodía se empieza a sentir. No me extraña que viva tan lejos, él siempre prefirió la serenidad del campo.

Erguida entre tanta flora, su casa parece el último hito de la modernidad. - _¿Sí, qué se le ofrece?_ – **Ehmm… Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Se encuentra Son Gokú? - **La mirada inquisidora que sigue a la pregunta me desconcierta un poco. La mujer tiene aspecto cansado y debe bordear los 60; pero es bonita sin ayuda del maquillaje que a su edad se convierte en el mejor amigo de cualquier dama. La reconozco, es su esposa.

_- ¿Quién lo busca?_ **– Pues verá, quiero hacerle una entrevista, soy periodista…-** ¿_Periodista? ¿Y cómo supo que vendría hoy?_ – **Bueno, yo…** Repentinamente una gran nube de polvo nos cubre a ambas. Aureola en la cabeza, un gran hoyo en el piso producto de un aterrizaje forzoso, y esa inconfundible y enorme sonrisa. No cabe duda. Es él… y sólo está de visita.

_-¡Gokú! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas más cuidado al venir!_

_- Jejeje, lo siento, Milk _

_- Nunca cambiarás…_

A pesar de la poca paciencia que parece tenerle a su marido, el amor se hace notorio a través de la mirada. Quizás ella no se percate, pero siempre sonríe cuando lo ve. – _Date prisa, Gokú. Una señorita ha venido a verte. Dice que quiere hacerte una entrevista. - ¿Entrevista? ¿Qué es eso?... Ojalá se trate de comida…-_

El siempre cándido Gokú, sobresaliente en cualquier batalla, mas en el resto de los aspectos de la vida, parece tan sólo un niño de diez años. La casa es pequeña, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para que habiten dos personas, aunque por el orden y la pulcritud que presenta, se nota que sólo una vive ahí…

- _Bueno, voy a terminar de hacer la comida. Los dejo para que conversen –_dice su esposa.

Su rostro varonil, poco marcado por los años, gesticula tratando de reconocerme. Qué decir ante el héroe de tu infancia, es algo que nunca terminas de imaginar pues, a ciencia cierta, es imposible. Entonces ¿Qué preguntarle a un hombre que conoce todo el universo? ¿Qué decir frente a alguien sin límites aparentes?

_- Oye disculpa, no te recuerdo de ninguna parte… Pero espero que tu entrevista sepa bien._

Yo misma me respondo: NADA que sobrepase las diez palabras, sino corro el riesgo de que no me entienda. Y es que el popular Gokú nunca ha sido un 'cerebrito', pero como muchos de los artistas nacionales, sólo le basta el carisma. Es más, hasta provoca tutearle, a pesar de su base seis.

**- Cuéntame Gokú ¿Qué ha sido de ti después de tu partida junto al dragón Shen Rong? **

_Pues, he continuado con mis entrenamientos allá en el Cielo, junto con Kaio-sama. Ahí se realizan torneos de las artes marciales tan emocionantes como los de la Tierra_. _Además Enma Kaio Sama me ha ofrecido su puesto como dios pero me aburren los trabajos de oficina_ (risas)

**- ¿Te gustan mucho las batallas? **

_Sí. Vengo de una raza de guerreros innatos. Prácticamente lo llevo en la sangre. Además, siempre aparecen enemigos fuertes que quieren destruir el planeta, por eso siempre entreno para hacerme más poderoso._

Poder. El poder suele corromper a cualquiera, pero Gokú es diferente. Una razón más humana para considerarlo un héroe. Realizar hazañas que otros no podrían hacer sin la ayuda de tecnología avanzada no amilana su preferencia por las cosas simples de la vida.

- **¿Y tu familia? Has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ellos, ¿acaso no los extrañas?**

_Por supuesto. Pero es por ellos que lucho constantemente. Los amo y quiero que vivan en un mundo pacífico._

Se hace un silencio. Gokú se ha puesto serio. El sonido de las ollas ha cesado, reemplazadas por lo que parece un leve sollozo.

- **Y hablando de tu familia ¿Cómo va la relación con tus hijos?**

_Nos llevamos muy bien. Acabo de visitar a Gohan, justo hoy descansa de sus labores. Él, su esposa Videl y mi nieta Pan forman una familia muy bonita, aunque extraño mucho las épocas en que entrenábamos juntos para derrotar a Cell._

**¿Y con tu hijo menor? Tengo entendido que él nació mientras estabas muerto y que recién pudo conocerte a los siete años…**

¡_Vaya! Sí que sabes mucho, me impresionas. ¿Acaso trabajas con la vieja Uranai Baba, la adivina?_

**No.**

_Es una pena, hace mucho que no la veo… En fin, con Goten las cosas no fueron muy difíciles. Era un buen niño, algo engreído y travieso cuando se juntaba con Trunks, pero apenas reconoció que era su padre, me abrazó fuertemente. Eso me puso muy contento. Ahora que ya es un adulto y está en la universidad, prefiere hacer otras cosas…_

_- Querrás decir que prefiere coquetear con chicas – _Grita su esposa desde la cocina. Gokú sonríe nervioso y ambos empiezan una pequeña discusión. Obviamente, ella lleva la batuta. Que si al niño le faltó atención paterna o no. Ya no es mi objetivo conocer su vida familiar.

**Y dime Gokú ¿Nunca has sentido miedo?**

_¿Miedo? Sí, muchas veces, cuando sé que alguno de mis seres queridos corre riesgo, más ahora que las esferas del dragón han dejado de existir. Lo positivo es que al menos, el mundo se ha vuelto pacífico_.

**¿Entonces crees que para lograr la paz es necesario derramar sangre?**

_Creo que es necesario actuar cuando la situación lo amerita. Si alguien pretende acabar con el mundo, entonces hay que defenderlo. Cada quien colabora de la forma que puede, algunos por el lado de la ciencia y la tecnología. Yo prefiero hacerlo con los puños (risas). Además, el mundo es cambiante, sé que este estado pacífico no durará por siempre, por eso continúo entrenando para estar preparado_.

_-¡Gokú! ¡Ya está servida la cena, ven a sentarte de inmediato que se enfría!_ – Parece que el enojo por la discusión de hace poco aún está a flor de piel. Gokú se levanta de inmediato, pero con un gesto arisco Milk le recuerda mi presencia.

_-Oye ya debemos comer, pero ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos? podemos continuar con las preguntas después, si deseas. _**-No gracias, no se molesten. Una última pregunta, nada más ¿Qué se siente ser nombrado el ser más poderoso del Universo? **

_-¡GOKÚ!¡¿VAS A VENIR O NO?_ – La enfurecida mujer ya echaba fuego por la boca. Ya saben, en este mundo todas las metáforas se hacen realidad. Después de explicarle a su esposa que está contestando mi última interrogante, Gokú vuelve y con una sonrisa nerviosa, contesta: - _Créeme. No soy el más fuerte del Universo… Lo compruebo cada vez que vengo aquí.-_

Después de echar una mirada temerosa hacia el comedor, Gokú me acompaña amablemente a la salida. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, una nueva curiosidad se me viene a la mente **- ¿Cómo fue concebido Goten si Gokú estaba muerto?** – La pregunta sale repentinamente y los rostros de cada progenitor contestan por sí solos.- _¿Concebir? ¿Qué es eso_? – dice Gokú. Por su parte, Milk se limita a observar mientras su sonrojo se hace notorio…

Abro los ojos. Me quedaré con la duda, al menos hasta que me anime a hacerles otra visita. Gokú es la prueba fiel de que todo, incluso los superhéroes, tiene sus pros y contras. Sin embargo, eso no los hace menos agradables o admirables, pero quizás sí los haga más humanos. Verlo por televisión, y verlo "personalmente" son cosas muy distintas… total, ¿quién más puede presumir que tuvo como entrevistado al gran Son Gokú, el segundo ser más poderoso del Universo? - _Creo que el primer lugar nos quedó muy claro_ -.


End file.
